Historias en canciones
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: Nada mejor que una canción para expresar los sentimientos del corazón. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes ¡Sexy Serpents! —Recopilación de historias basadas en canciones dentro del reto "Sexy Serpents" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Perfecta para mi

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en el Primer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Canción: Perfect for me – Ron Pope.

* * *

 **HISTORIAS EN CANCIONES**

 **I. Perfecta para mí**

—¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Era la tercera vez en menos de veinte minutos que Ginny Weasley le preguntaba si asistiría a la fiesta organizada por McGonagall para celebrar el cumpleaños número 115 de Albus Dumbledore.

—Ya te dije que no tengo ganas. —La castaña volvió sus ojos al libro que tenía en su regazo.

—Sigues enojada con Malfoy. —Soltó la pelirroja. No era una pregunta.

La castaña se removió en su cama pero decidió ignorar a Ginny que ahora la miraba acusadoramente, mientras ella fingía concentrarse en su lectura.

—Yo creo que deberías perdonarlo, además no es para tanto. —Hermione cerró su libro de golpe posando sus ojos en la pelirroja, demostrándole que su comentario la había molestado.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas y acaloradas igual que sus emociones— Su padre me llamó " _Sangre Sucia inmunda_ " y él no se inmutó. —Trató de calmarse sin éxito— ¡Sigue siendo un cobarde!

—Hermione —Dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado— Sabes cómo es Lucius Malfoy, lo sabías mucho antes de aceptar a Draco y eras consciente de que no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana solo porque ustedes ahora se llevan "mejor que bien".

—¡Pero debió decir algo! —Continuó exasperada.

—Te estás comportando como una niña malcriada. —Espetó la pelirroja sabiendo que Hermione ignoraría el comentario.

—Como sea, no pienso ir. —Volvió sus ojos al libro abriéndolo donde se había quedado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... —Contestó Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

El Gran Comedor se veía colorido y lleno de vida.

McGonagall se había encargado de hacer que los elfos domésticos lo decoraran con aire festivo por el cumpleaños del director de Hogwarts, quien había estado ausente por asuntos del Wizengamot y que precisamente ese día regresaría al castillo.

El techo dejaba entrever un cielo totalmente despejado e iluminado por las estrellas, característico del mes de marzo, mientras que alrededor colgaban globos mágicos que se mantenían flotando como ciruelas dirigibles. Al fondo había una tarima que sostenía una enorme pancarta de ¡ _Feliz cumpleaños Profesor Dumbledore!_ —En la cual luego se presentaría la banda que amenizaría el evento— y en todo el centro, una mesa con un enorme pastel de calabaza, con 115 velas encendidas, listas para ser apagadas.

Los estudiantes ya empezaban a aglomerarse en el lugar, entusiasmados por lo que al parecer prometía ser una gran velada pues contaría con la participación de los talentosos _Sexy Serpents_.

El trio de Slytherin había conseguido una gran cantidad de fans entre sus compañeros de colegio debido a su talento musical pero sobre todo entre el público femenino que suspiraba enloquecido en cada presentación.

Nadie podía negar que Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se veían como los dioses, vestidos con sus pantalones ajustados y casacas de cuero negro, logrando generar más de un suspiro y todo tipo fantasías indecorosas en las chicas que morían por un solo roce.

Los tres eran fuego puro y sin embargo, todos estaban comprometidos.

* * *

Tras bambalinas cada uno se encargaba de organizar sus instrumentos y de afinarlos para poder sorprender a Dumbledore en el momento en que arribara al colegio, con una interpretación de una tradicional canción muggle de cumpleaños.

Theodore ajustaba las cuerdas de su bajo mientras Blaise ensayaba muy bajito el tempo de la primera tonada en la batería. Draco por su parte había tomado una de sus guitarras para tocar una canción que estaba guardando para un momento especial que esperaba tuviera lugar esa noche.

Hermione estaba furiosa con él gracias a su padre y aunque ya se había disculpado, la chica era demasiado cabeza dura para haberlo perdonado, no obstante una parte de él extrañamente la entendía. Habían sido años de tratarla mal por sus estúpidos prejuicios y cuando por fin había podido aceptar sus sentimientos por ella dejando de lado su arrogancia y le había pedido que fuera su novia, no había sido capaz de defenderla de las ofensas de su padre.

Estaba seguro de que Lucius se encontraba demasiado molesto por la decisión del rubio de estar con la chica pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado pues contaba con el apoyo de su madre. Después de años de hacer todo por agradar al patriarca Malfoy, Draco se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que satisfacer las expectativas de nadie más que de sí mismo y eso había sido lo que le diera la determinación necesaria para pedirle a la "sabelotodo", la chica más inteligente y la más hermosa de todo el colegio que fuera su novia.

Al principio ella creyó que le tomaba del pelo pues aunque, tiempo antes de su declaración se había mostrado amable y le había pedido perdón por todas las ofensas cometidas en su contra, no era de esperarse que él estuviera enamorado. Tuvo que pasar demasiado trabajo para que ella confiara un poco en sus buenas intenciones y cuando por fin hubo conseguido que lo aceptara, su padre había mandado todo al diablo con tres simples palabras.

Pero era de esperarse pues Lucius Malfoy destilaba veneno por su lengua como lo haría cualquier serpiente y como el mismo Draco lo había hecho durante años.

—No va a venir —Dijo el rubio a Ginny Weasley que acababa de llegar acompañada de Luna Lovegood.

—No he podido convencerla, es demasiado testaruda.

—Amigo, no te des por vencido, tal vez decida venir al final. —Le animó Theo acercándose a Luna para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

—Pues yo digo que mejor ni te ilusiones, la chica parece muy enojada. —Dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras mientras se aproximó a Ginny tomándola de la cintura para besarla descaradamente frente a todos.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada. —Gracias amigo, eso fue muy amable de tu parte.

* * *

El Gran Comedor ya estaba casi lleno y sin embargo aún no llegaba el homenajeado. Los chicos tomaban ponche mientras la banda empezaba a instalarse en la tarima con sus chicas frente al escenario. Ellos podían tener miles de fans pero sus novias siempre serían las numero uno y esa era la razón por la que Malfoy estaba tan bajo de ánimo, la suya no había venido.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Gryffindor cierta castaña intentaba leer sobre la historia de Hogwarts sin ningún progreso. Su mente se encontraba en cualquier parte menos allí y se debatía internamente entre darle la razón a Ginny, tragarse su orgullo y bajar al Gran Comedor donde de seguro ya había empezado la fiesta o quedarse allí lamentándose el resto de la noche.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

Era verdad que se encontraba enojada con Draco por no haberla defendido frente a su padre pero también era cierto que el mayor de los Malfoy podía ser aterrador y cruel cuando se lo proponía, además ella no podía pretender que de buenas a primeras fuera a aceptar la relación de su único-hijo-sangre-pura con una hija de Muggles. No podía culpar a Draco por tenerle reservas a su padre, además en lo que respectaba a la relación, el rubio se había comportado como un novio excepcional hasta el momento.

 _¡Quién diría que detrás de esa máscara de arrogancia y vanidad podía haber un ser humano tan maravilloso!_

Hermione se había enamorado de quien en el pasado fuera su más grande opresor, pero él se lo había ganado con creces. Le había pedido perdón y desde el momento en que ella le había dado una oportunidad se había dedicado a brindarle hermosos momentos.

Por cada tristeza del pasado le había sacado una sonrisa y por cada palabra malintencionada de antes, le había dicho miles de elogios y dulces susurros al oído que hacían latir cada vez más fuerte su corazón.

Era un chico detallista, romántico, todo un caballero además de un prodigio con la guitarra.

A menudo se reunían en la Torre de Astronomía donde con su maravillosa y varonil voz le cantaba canciones en su guitarra, incluso algunas letras de bandas muggle que por petición de ella había hecho el esfuerzo de aprenderse. No era un chico perfecto, pero en medio de todas sus imperfecciones era lo que ella deseaba y no necesitaba la aprobación de Lucius Malfoy ni de nadie para amarlo pues él la amaba y se lo demostraba a cada instante.

 _Entonces ¿Qué estaba esperando?_

Tan rápido como pudo rebuscó en su baúl la ropa apropiada para asistir a la fiesta. No era algo demasiado formal como el baile de navidad pero quería verse perfecta para él. Quería que supiera que lo amaba pero sobre todo que lo había perdonado, total, el chico no tenía la culpa de tener un padre como Lucius Malfoy.

Una vez que estuvo lista salió apresurada hacia el Gran Comedor donde podían escucharse ya las notas de la conocida canción del cumpleaños que estaba interpretando _Sexy Serpents_ para Dumbledore. Hubiera podido reconocer la voz de Draco a kilómetros de distancia.

Todo el mundo acompañaba al trio Slytherin cantándoleal director que estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa de los profesores. El anciano se encontraba encantado con la maravillosa fiesta que le había organizado McGonagall pero sobre todo con el cariño que le profesaban sus estudiantes, lo cual era evidente porque sonreía de oreja a oreja chocando su copa con la organizadora del evento que estaba a su lado.

Para cuando Hermione estuvo en la puerta del lugar ya la canción se hubo terminado, dando paso a la lluvia de aplausos tanto para la banda como para el homenajeado, que se encontraba en el proceso de apagar todas las velas de su pastel sin utilizar magia. Por un momento pensó que no era buena idea haber ido pues no le gustaba llegar sola a ningún lugar, sin embargo, al posar su mirada en la tarima pudo darse cuenta de que ciertos ojos color mercurio la observaban. Ella pudo ver que Theo se acercaba al rubio y le decía algo al oído haciendo que este sonriera y que ella de inmediato se sonrojara.

—Es tu oportunidad. —Le susurró Nott haciéndolo sonreír. Ella había venido después de todo y eso era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse completo.

Hermione seguía indecisa sobre donde ubicarse pues entre el tumulto no lograba divisar ni a Harry ni a Ron que de seguro estarían con Pansy y Astoria respectivamente, y menos a Ginny y Luna que estarían en primera fila frente a la tarima. No quería quedarse sola pero tampoco quería seguir ahí parada dando la impresión de no desear entrar.

Draco mientras tanto tomó el micrófono, en el que minutos antes había resonado su voz cantando y le dirigió un saludo cordial de cumpleaños al director quien gustoso asintió. Luego de ello centró su mirada en ella y empezó a hacer una declaración.

—Quiero aprovechar este momento para decirle a la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts —Hizo una pequeña pausa para que ella supiera que le hablaba— que lamento mucho lo que sucedió y que le prometo que intentaré recompensarla cada uno de los días que me queden por delante —Su mirada se volvió más intensa— porque la amo…

El corazón de Hermione amenazaba con salir de su pecho mientras sus mejillas enrojecidas ardían. Los ojos de él no habían dejado de mirarla ni un solo segundo mientras hablaba y ella simplemente no sabía que sentir. Estaba emocionada por la declaración del rubio, pero también avergonzada de su anterior comportamiento inmaduro y en una pequeña medida sorprendida de que él hubiera sido capaz de decir algo así en público.

Ella conocía su lado tierno y romántico pero ante el resto del mundo seguía mostrándose arrogante y de piedra, tal vez como mecanismo de defensa, sin embargo, ahora que estaba pregonando a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía, ella pensaba que ante todo el mundo empezaba a verse más como el chico adorable que le cantaba canciones en sus ratos libres, que como aquel que la había maltratado por años.

Le estaba pidiendo perdón delante de toda la escuela y a la vez le estaba haciendo una promesa que aunque posiblemente no sería eterna, era más de lo que podía pedir. Si con eso no comprobaba que la amaba entonces no sabía que más podía hacer para convencerse de ello.

—…Quiero dedicarle esta canción para que sepa lo que siento por ella, para que sepa que es importante en mi vida —Hizo una pausa para sonreírle— para que le quede claro que es perfecta para mí.

De inmediato preparó su guitarra mientras sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio, al tiempo que varias miradas curiosas se posaron sobre Hermione, y justo cuando tocó los primeros acordes de la canción ella la reconoció de inmediato.

Perfect for me.

La hermosa melodía de un cantante muggle.

Una de sus favoritas.

Los hábiles dedos del rubio tocaron la introducción haciendo que la castaña temblara de emoción y cuando su voz cantó la primera estrofa no pudo evitar sentir que se le volvía un nudo el estómago.

Era perfecto.

Las palabras llegaron hasta ella y penetraron en lo más profundo de su alma. Él le decía que no siempre sería fácil pero que si ella era feliz a su lado, él no podía estar en otro lugar, y al llegar al coro, la castaña sintió que sus ojos se aguaban de la emoción, sin embargo, en vez de llorar sonrió pensando para sí misma en lo afortunada que era.

… _And I'd just like to say_

 _I thank God that you're here with me_

 _And I know you too well to say you're perfect_

 _But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me…_

Entonces, al tiempo que la canción avanzaba Hermione también lo hacía dirigiéndose hasta la tarima. Los chicos al verla empezaron a darle paso pero ella no los notaba pues solo existían esos ojos grises que la miraban, guiándola hasta el lugar.

Las notas seguían brotando de la guitarra como gotas de lluvia en una tormenta y con ellas millones de emociones.

Y mientras su voz le expresaba que no había quien lo conociera más que ella y que compartirían todo aquello que tuvieran, ella lo entendía. No habría en este mundo ni en ningún otro, un lugar mejor que ese o una persona con la cual quisiera estar, más que con ese rubio arrogante de sonrisa ladeada y mirada penetrante que una noche de diciembre le había dicho que la quería.

 _Lo hermoso de esta vida me ha pasado contigo_ pregonaba él haciéndola sentirse más segura de lo que latía en su interior.

Al diablo con Lucius Malfoy y con todos aquellos que no querían verlos juntos. Ella estaba enamorada de él y no permitiría que nadie en el mundo le arrebatara aquello que había encontrado por casualidad. Tantos años de odio y tonterías habían acabado en un amor inexplicable que tendría que superar muchas dificultades pero del cual estaba convencida, pues el chico frente a ella valía en oro lo que pesaba.

La canción ya casi terminaba pero ninguno de los dos había quitado la vista del otro. Era como si no hubiera nadie más en el lugar y sin embargo, era estar rodeados y aun así poder ver solo lo importante.

El ultimo acorde sonó apagándose de la misma manera como había llegado, dando paso a una lluvia de aplausos para el rubio quien no parecía notarlos pues al terminar y luego de darle su guitarra a Theo, bajó de la tarima hasta quedar frente a la castaña que lo miraba abrasadoramente.

—Hermione yo… —Empezó siendo acallado por los labios de ella sobre los suyos en un beso tierno, cargado de emoción. Ni siquiera le importó que toda la escuela e incluso los profesores los estuvieran viendo y cuando tuvo oportunidad suavemente envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras este apresaba su cintura con la misma delicadeza.

—Eso fue perfecto. —Susurró ella aún sobre sus labios.

—No más que tú. —Contestó él sonriendo antes de volverla a besar.

Por otro momento mágico volvieron a ser solo ellos dos, aun cuando la multitud los observaba detenidamente e incluso Dumbledore quien sonreía desde su mesa. Para nadie era un secreto que estaban juntos pero ciertamente aún no se acostumbraban. Al fin y al cabo, habían sido años de peleas constantes.

—Bueno —Blaise tomó el micrófono distrayendo a todos del espectáculo— ¿Quién quiere más de Sexy Serpents?

* * *

¡Hola! Heme aquí con otro Dramione —¡Es mi favorito! —, tal vez cargado de mucha azúcar, pero no está demás ponerle un poco de dulzura a la vida.

Espero que les guste.

Gizz.


	2. Dulce niña mia

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto Sexy Sepents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Canción: Sweet child o' mine – Guns N' Roses.

* * *

 **HISTORIAS EN CANCIONES**

 **II. Dulce niña mía**

Su mirada castaña fija en el horizonte, se observaba perdida entre las montañas que a lo lejos podían divisarse desde la torre, mientras que a su lado, las notas de una guitarra empezaban a morir y un aroma masculino con un toque de menta, se hacía aún más potente.

Draco dejó el instrumento a un lado y acercándose lentamente por detrás, susurró en su oído —¿En qué piensas?

Hermione se giró lentamente, fijando sus ojos chocolate en los del chico que amaba, antes de poder admirar sus facciones una vez más.

Era perfecto.

Su rostro aunque pálido, parecía haber sido esculpido con demasiada precisión y sus ojos de mercurio penetrante, podían hacer que ella se derritiera al instante con solo una mirada. Sus labios, las puertas de su aliento, eran siempre cálidos y no solo cuando la besaba, sino también, en aquellas ocasiones en que con su maravillosa voz la deleitaba con canciones.

Lo amaba.

Y todos los días se preguntaba las razones que la habían llevado a negar ese sentimiento por tanto tiempo. Era cierto que Draco en el pasado había sido una mala persona y la había lastimado en bastantes ocasiones, pero al corazón jamás se le puede engañar y a pesar de los desplantes que tenga que padecer, cuando se enamora perdidamente, no hay nadie que lo detenga.

Ni siquiera la mismísima razón.

* * *

Su relación había sido difícil en un principio. Le había costado creer en él, pero sobre todo habituarse al hecho de estar en la mira de todo el mundo e incluso el ser criticada por todos aquellos que no aceptaban de ninguna manera, una unión de tal magnitud.

Y luego estaban los padres de ambos.

Los suyos al principio no habían visto con buenos ojos el que ella hubiera decidido darle una oportunidad a Draco pues en el pasado habían sido testigos del matoneo al que él la había sometido, pero a pesar de ello, le manifestaron que confiaban en su buen criterio y que si ella había sido capaz de perdonarlo, ellos no tenían por qué guardarle ningún rencor.

Otra era la historia con los Malfoy.

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer fina, que desbordaba elegancia donde quiera que iba y que en bastantes ocasiones daba la impresión de tener un corazón frio y duro, que le hacía perfecta justicia a su condición social.

Sin embargo, la realidad distaba demasiado de ello pues contra todo pronóstico, era una mujer amorosa que adoraba a su familia y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su único hijo. Hermione lo había comprobado aquella ocasión en el callejón Diagon, cuando Draco se la hubo presentado formalmente y su _suegra_ con la mayor de las cortesías, estrechó su mano y le sonrió.

Ella pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos y supo que no todo estaba perdido. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero el ver la reacción de la madre de Draco, hizo que se sintiera un poco aliviada.

No obstante, no todo era color de rosa.

Lucius Malfoy por su parte era un hombre déspota, que se vanagloriaba de humillar a quienes consideraba inferiores por su falta de riqueza pero en mayor medida, por el estatus de su sangre.

Cuando se hubo enterado de la relación de su único heredero con una _sangre sucia,_ el mundo mágico literalmente tembló con su ira, pues se sintió traicionado y se encargó de recordarle a su hijo, todo aquello que le había inculcado en su educación.

Draco por su parte terminó por revelarse y al contar con el apoyo incondicional de su madre, dejó muy en claro que no pensaba separarse de ella por el capricho de un hombre que aunque en el pasado había sido su ejemplo a seguir, estaba demostrando ser peor de lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

Ella aun recordaba como este hombre le había gritado a su hijo que era un traidor a la sangre y como se encargaba de ofenderla a ella, en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—Un galeón por lo que estás pensando —la voz de Draco la devolvió a la realidad.

Sus ojos grises fijos en los de ella, le hicieron recordar la razón por la cual había soportado tantos desplantes y le hicieron comprender que lo que representa un mayor sacrificio, es aquello por lo que vale la pena luchar con todas las fuerzas.

—Draco —dijo recargando sus brazos en el cuello del rubio— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí?

La pregunta lo hizo sonreír.

Había esperado que Hermione se la hiciera mucho antes porque sabía que ella era una mujer ávida de conocimiento y de control sobre todo a su alrededor, además de que hubiera sido un buen comienzo para que confiara en él, y sin embargo, era la primera vez que le tocaba el tema.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —Draco le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura y le sonrió— Bueno… déjame ver… —distraídamente fingió hacer memoria— creo que pasó después de aquella vez en que Trelawney te puso en ridículo en clase de adivinación.

—¡Oye! —la castaña le golpeó en el hombro— estoy hablando en serio.

—Igual yo —contestó sonriendo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien —sonrió culpable— te lo diré, pero para ello necesitas acompañarme.

Draco soltó la cintura de la chica y la tomó de la mano, invitándola a sentarse con él en el suelo de la torre de astronomía. Luego tomó su guitarra y empezó a rasgar las cuerdas con suavidad, antes de empezar a entonar la letra de una canción.

 _She's got a smile that it seems to me_

 _Reminds me of childhood memories_

 _Where everything_

 _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

 _Now and then when I see her face_

 _She takes me away to that_

 _special place_

 _And if I stared too long_

 _I'd probably break down and cry_

Hermione lo miraba embelesada pues amaba la concentración con que Draco tocaba la guitarra, además de esa armónica voz que tenía el poder de calmarla en sus momentos de desasosiego.

Entonces, cuando solo hubo cantado la primera estrofa, Draco se detuvo y la miró fijamente, dejando su mano aún sobre la guitarra, pero sin emitir más sonido que el de su propia voz — _Sweet child o' mine_ —cantó sin acompañamiento— _Sweet love of mine_ —terminó por recitar.

Ella aplaudió y le sonrió.

—Siempre llamaste mi atención —dijo de pronto, volviendo a colocar su instrumento a un lado— es solo que jamás fui capaz de admitirlo.

Algo dentro de ella se encendió.

—¿Cómo está eso? —preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar fuertemente.

—Casi desde el momento en que te conocí tuve sentimientos por ti —la miró fijamente— aunque no siempre fueron positivos.

Hermione estaba confundida y él pudo percibirlo.

—Siempre fuiste mejor que yo en todo y eso hizo que me fuera imposible no fijarme en ti. —se detuvo tratando de hacer memoria y regresar hasta el tiempo de su infancia en el que interactuaron las primeras veces— le hablaba sobre ti a mi padre todo en tiempo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y él me instaba a degradarte porque no era posible que una hija de muggles fuera mejor bruja que su hijo sangre pura.

—Me imagino.

—Al principio me dejé llevar por la envidia, pero luego empecé a prestarte más atención y terminé por darme cuenta de que en serio eres una chica excepcional.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sin embargo decidió guardar silencio para que él prosiguiera.

—Te admiraba y no solo por tu inteligencia, sino también porque conseguiste llegar muy alto con tu esfuerzo —Draco dirigió su mirada hacia las montañas que podían verse desde la torre— tuve muchos sentimientos contradictorios respecto de ti e incluso llegué a detestarte por hacerme sentir tan débil—volvió su mirada a ella— Me educaron para odiar a las personas con un origen como el tuyo y en cambio me odié a mí mismo por no poder hacerlo en lo absoluto —rozó su mejilla con la yema de los dedos— te repudié, te traté muy mal y eso solo hizo que me diera cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

El corazón de la castaña latió aún más fuerte con aquella declaración.

Él la amaba, y lo había hecho por más tiempo del que ella hubiera podido imaginar, librando en su interior una agotadora batalla de la cual al parecer salió victorioso el amor.

—Entonces ¿Por eso te comportabas de esa manera?

—El desprecio fue mi mejor escudo, no solo para no flaquear, sino también para mantenerme firme en las creencias que me habían inculcado.

Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras y una vez más se sintió feliz de haber creído en ellas y de haberle dado una oportunidad en aquella ocasión.

Draco volvió a acariciarle la mejilla mientras la mano de ella se posó sobre su hombro, en una caricia íntima que los acercó aún más.

—Dejar de luchar contra lo que sentía mi corazón fue como liberarme de unas cadenas que me estaban ahogando y ahora —acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo que sintiera su aliento cálido— me siento uno de los hombres más afortunados del mundo.

Entonces la besó.

No fue un beso como los otros pues en él, estaba puesta el alma de un niño que había sufrido infinitamente por ocultar un sentimiento demasiado grande en su interior. La besó con el anhelo de un joven que ha expiado sus pecados y que ahora busca reivindicarse con cada palabra y en cada respiración. La besó con la esperanza que tiene un hombre enamorado de que la mujer que ama le corresponda y lo deje hacerla feliz cada uno de sus días.

La besó con amor.

Al separarse, los ojos de ambos tenían un brillo especial y sus manos, unidas en algún momento del beso, eran la promesa de que se mantendrían juntos todo el tiempo que pudieran y de que cuidarían el uno del otro como no habían podido hacerlo durante los años que tuvieron que odiarse por las circunstancias en las que cada uno vino al mundo, pero que ahora ya no eran más una barrera para su amor.

—Entonces Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, estuvo enamorado de mí todo el tiempo —Hermione sonreía con picardía.

—Veo que te divierte lo que tuve que padecer —contestó él, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Digamos que me da tantito gusto —dijo ella pellizcándole suavemente una mejilla.

—Eres una mujer malvada —agregó él levantando una ceja— bueno, creo que ahora es tu turno.

—¿Mi turno? ¿Para qué?

—Para contestar —dijo con su mirada fija en los ojos chocolate de su novia— ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí?

Ella sonrió con picardía —Tendrás que chantajearme para eso.

Él le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera, al tiempo que acercaba de nuevo su rostro al de ella —¿Un beso bastará?

—Mmmm —se fingió pensativa— solo si es lo suficientemente bueno.

El rubio volvió a sonreírle y de la misma manera que antes, se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sigo un poco empalagosa, pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando se ama tanto a ambos personajes. Este es otro Dramione que si bien termina por volverlos diabéticos, espero haya logrado por lo menos entretenerlos en el proceso.

Un beso de menta y chocolate.

Gizz.


	3. Un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _—_ Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Canción: Somewhere only we know – Keane.

* * *

 **HISTORIAS EN CANCIONES**

 **III. Un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos**

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
 _Talk about it somewhere_  
 _only we know_  
 _This could be the end of everything_  
 _So why don't we go_  
 _Somewhere only we know..._

— _¡Desmaius!_

La mención del hechizo aturdidor se había quedado en su memoria justo antes de que todo se tornara negro y hermosas rosas en tonalidades violeta, empezaran a florecer lenta y continuamente una tras otra, cambiando un poco el panorama de la oscuridad.

 _¿Acaso estaba muerta?_

Era consciente de que había sido aturdida, pero aún dudaba de lo que había sucedido después. Su cerebro le jugaba demasiadas malas pasadas últimamente y por ello era difícil fiarse de aquel prodigioso que había sido su más grande orgullo en el pasado.

 _Tal vez no estaba muerta en realidad._

Y la suavidad bajo su cuerpo confirmaba que en cambio estaba recostada en algún lugar, aunque eso no fuera una certeza de que todo estaba bien.

 _¿Dónde estaba entonces?_

Su cabeza pulseaba fuertemente y sus músculos parecían hechos de gelatina y aunque los párpados le pesaban, intentando impedir que abriera los ojos, su fuerza de voluntad era férrea y le decía que si habría de enfrentar un infierno lo mejor era empezar de una vez por todas, no obstante, en el aire se percibía una combinación de menta y jazmín entrelazados que en vez de turbarla, extrañamente acababan por relajarla.

 _Jazmín_ , igual que su perfume.

Lentamente sus ojos miel vieron la luz y se fijaron en el primer punto que encontraron. Una cortina escarlata con amarraderas doradas estaba entrecerrada dejando ver una tenue llovizna en el exterior y una abullonada sábana verde esmeralda que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, dejándole entender que aún traía puesto su traje de baño y de seguro su pantalón de seda.

Se encontraba en una habitación.

Una que estaba segura, no había visto jamás.

La decoración era sencilla pero sobria, la mayoría de muebles parecían de madera de pino y había un espejo enorme que estaba ubicado a un costado de la cama. Todo cuanto podía verse allí estaba pintado en tonos verde, plata, rojo y dorado, adecuadamente combinados entre sí, que mantenían un excéntrico pero raramente adecuado equilibrio entre lo Slytherin y lo Gryffindor.

Bastante irónico, pensó.

El lugar era acogedor sin duda, pero el hecho de no saber dónde se encontraba la inquietaba demasiado hasta el punto de querer forzar su cabeza a tratar de entender un poco de todo aquello que estaba sucediéndole.

Como pudo se incorporó, sintiendo que los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se tensionaban por el esfuerzo, produciéndole leves calambres que ignoró para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el espejo donde se descubrió a sí misma como recordaba que se veía en la mañana de sol que había dispuesto pasar con Ginny y Luna en la cabaña de verano de los Nott.

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada contrariada y las pequeñas bolsas en sus ojos le sugirieron que tal vez llevaba bastante tiempo sumida en la inconsciencia, aun cuando para ella hubieran sido tan solo segundos los que transcurrieran. Su cabello castaño estaba enmarañado y su boca seca se veía hinchada y roja como si hubiera sido besada con pasión.

Un olor dulzón que se confundía con el de la habitación llegó hasta su nariz, inundando sus sentidos y recordándole que tenía algo de hambre. No había alcanzado a tomar su desayuno cuando fue sorprendida por lo que sea que le hubiera sucedido, lo cual le devolvió los pies a la tierra y le recordó que no se encontraba en la cabaña Nott, ni en la madriguera, ni en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y mucho menos en la casa de sus padres.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al bolsillo de los pantalones, para descubrir que no tenía su varita lo cual le heló la sangre. Estaba desprotegida pero eso no evitó que pensara que aun sin la compañía de su magia, debía hacerle frente a la situación, por lo cual haciendo uso de todas sus facultades Gryffindorianas avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación y muy silenciosamente salió de ella.

El lugar no era demasiado grande pero si estaba lleno de objetos que contrastaban a la perfección unos con otros y eso le hizo pensar que este sería el tipo de lugar que ella misma escogería para estar tranquila y disfrutar de un buen libro y una taza de chocolate caliente.

La pequeña cabaña tenía una sala de estar con un enorme sillón de color avellana que estaba ubicado justo frente a una chimenea en la que se podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas. Al fondo, en la cocina una figura alta que estaba de espaldas se movía con destreza, al parecer estaba cocinando porque el olor que había podido sentir desde la habitación era el de unos recién preparados pancakes.

De inmediato se tensó.

Sabía que estaría acompañada, pero el corroborarlo la hacía sentirse indefensa y eso no le gustaba.

Luego pensó en el hecho de que acercarse a aquel individuo sería peligroso pero al darse cuenta de que tal vez era la única manera de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y aún más de poder salir de allí, sus pies empezaron a moverse por sí solos.

Sin embargo, es bien sabido que jamás se está preparado para las sorpresas que depara la vida y Hermione lo comprobó al reconocer una cabellera rubia platina en aquella figura masculina que aun sin voltear a verla le dio a entender que sabía que ella estaba allí.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó con sus ojos fijos en los dos platos que estaba terminando de preparar.

—¿Malfoy? —Hermione no prestó atención a la pregunta del rubio y en cambio le dejó ver lo sorprendida y confundida que se encontraba —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esta es mi casa —contestó con serenidad, dirigiéndole una mirada por fin.

 _¿Su casa? ¿Qué hacia ella en la casa de Draco Malfoy?_

Y materializando su duda prosiguió —Entonces ¿Qué hago yo aquí? —frunció el ceño, aun cuando eso empeoró su jaqueca.

—Esta también es tu casa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

 _¿Qué había dicho?_

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y mucho menos las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Malfoy.

 _¿Qué esta también era su casa?_ _Debía estar demente._

Estaba segura de que no existiría un mundo, un universo paralelo en donde algo como aquello fuera posible y aun cuando a Malfoy la situación le pareciera de lo más normal, —por lo que parecía percibir— ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer como que todo estaba bien.

—Lo que has escuchado —contestó el rubio al fin.

Y se instaló entre ellos un incómodo silencio que le sirvió a Hermione para darse cuenta de que debía empezar a pensar en la manera como saldría de allí, teniendo en cuenta que la habían desarmado. Con disimulo pudo observar que las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas similares a las de la habitación, estaban cerradas y que solamente había una puerta por la cual entrar y salir. Sus posibilidades parecían limitadas y más aun sabiendo que no tenía idea de dónde podía estar su varita.

El rubio se percató de lo que estaba haciendo Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo hizo saber. La conocía demasiado bien para darse cuenta de que estaba intentando escapar.

—¿Buscas esto? —le preguntó al fin, sacando algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Algo que ella reconoció como su varita y aunque la miró con recelo, decidió ignorar el asunto para tratar de entender.

—¿Qué hago aquí Malfoy? —trató de ocultar la urgencia en su voz, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada pero los ojos grises y cautelosos de Malfoy, que se mantuvieron sobre los suyos terminaron por intimidarla.

—Desayuna primero —le contestó el rubio volviendo la mirada a los dos platos que ya colocaba sobre la mesa del comedor— los pancakes están empezando a enfriarse.

—Necesito una explicación —Hermione no se movió de su lugar.

—Es mejor que desayunes primero porque…

—¡Ya basta! —la castaña había empezado a hiperventilar —¡Dije que quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora mismo! —no sabía si estaba en condiciones de exigir, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Y qué harás para obtenerla? —Draco abandonó los platos sobre el comedor y le sostuvo nuevamente la mirada. El tono mordaz en su voz solo era su manera de disimular lo nervioso que se encontraba. Había planeado la manera de llevársela de la casa de su amigo Theodore pero no había previsto lo que haría con la reacción que de seguro tendría.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró mucho más y la pulsión en su cabeza se intensificó de la misma manera que había sucedido en otras ocasiones cuando tenían lugar sus ahora recurrentes ataques de ansiedad.

Su vida había cambiado y no recordaba cuando, pero ahora lo realmente importante era salir de allí y para ello lo mejor era ignorar a Malfoy y poner a trabajar su cerebro que de inmediato empezó a sopesar todas las opciones que tenía de poder escapar aun sin varita, aprovechando la ventaja de que el rubio no la había atado y no podía pretender que se quedara con él por su propia voluntad.

Entonces, luego de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, Hermione le dio un último vistazo a Malfoy que aún no se sentaba a la mesa y corrió hasta la entrada de la cabaña sabiendo que podía ser inútil y que tan solo un movimiento de varita bastaría para que él la detuviera, no obstante, y contra todo pronóstico, logró alcanzar la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al exterior completamente ilesa.

Afuera llovía más fuerte de lo que recordaba haber visto por la ventana y las gotas de agua helada hicieron que la piel se le erizara al instante, lamentándose por no hacer tenido nada con que cubrirse.

 _Pero de cualquier manera ¿Dónde diablos estaba?_

El clima de comienzos del día había sido prometedor para pasar un agradable rato al lado de sus amigas en la casa del novio de Luna, pero el sol que había visto en las primeras horas de la mañana había sido sustituido por una lluvia recurrente que no cesaba y que le sugería que este lugar podía estar situado en otro sitio diferente y muy lejos de Londres.

Sin mirar atrás corrió y corrió por el bosque que totalmente inundado de lluvia parecía más difícil de recorrer. Estaba desubicada y ni siquiera sabía adonde debía dirigirse, pero aun así había algo en su interior, una extraña sensación que le sugería que era posible que alguna vez hubiera pasado por ese mismo sendero, a pesar de que le pareciera imposible.

* * *

Draco sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar.

Aunque no hubiera previsto la magnitud de la reacción de Hermione, era lógico que no podía pretender que ella se quedara a su lado tranquilamente, así que luego de que corriera fuera de la casa, se dispuso a alcanzarla aun cuando la lluvia era cada vez más intensa.

 _¿Dónde podía estar?_

Le había dado solo unos segundos de ventaja pero no podía encontrarla pues las gotas que colgaban de sus largas pestañas terminaban por nublarle la vista. Sin embargo, estaba tranquilo, sabía que Hermione no iba a perderse en el bosque porque lo conocía como la palma de su mano aun cuando no pudiera recordarlo.

Cuando por fin la halló, se encontró con que ella se había detenido frente a un árbol de gruesa corteza en la cual se había tallado un enorme corazón con una H y una D entrelazadas, que ella observaba detenidamente. El cuerpo descubierto de la chica temblaba a intervalos irregulares dejándose acariciar por el agua que caía a través de su piel como un río caudaloso.

—Lo tallamos hace algún tiempo —le dijo acercándose a ella lo menos posible.

—¿Quienes? —Hermione parecía tan hipnotizada por la imagen frente a ella, que Draco vio su oportunidad de acercarse un poco más.

—Tu y yo —contestó y ella de inmediato volteó a verlo.

—¿Acaso estás burlándote de mí? —la castaña había salido del letargo y ahora parecía enojada.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Y pretendes que crea semejante mentira? —se podía ver claramente la dificultad de la chica al respirar, seguida del temblor de su cuerpo a causa del frio.

—Ven —le tomó una mano —vamos a la cabaña y allí te lo explicaré todo.

Hermione tiró de su agarre y se soltó —¡No!

—Te vas a enfermar —el rubio volvió a tomarla de la mano y ella repitió la operación.

—¡No me toques! —su voz tembló de rabia y de frio —¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me expliques qué diablos hago contigo en este lugar!

—Está bien —se rindió —te lo explicaré todo, pero quiero pedirte que trates de calmarte o te hará más daño.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer o lo que no! —lo miró desafiante —habla.

El rubio bajó su mirada un momento para luego posar sus ojos grises sobre ella, que con gesto impaciente esperaba una explicación.

—Tu y yo estamos enamorados —comenzó

—¿Qué?

—O lo estábamos hasta que sucedió el incidente.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo pero decidió que no entraría en detalles respecto de aquello que le sonaba absurdo y se centraría en lo realmente importante.

—¿De qué incidente hablas? —lo miró con desconfianza.

Draco había temido tener que hablar de aquello pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, total, ese había sido siempre su cometido.

—De tu incidente con Bellatrix.

—¿Bellatrix Lestrange?—la castaña estaba más confundida aún —¿Tu tía?

—Si —para Draco era difícil contar aquel episodio pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione, una que le habían negado sus amigos al querer protegerla de lo inevitable.

—¿Qué tengo que ver con tu tía? —Hermione forzaba a su cabeza a entender lo que estaba escuchando.

—En alguna ocasión tú y yo decidimos pasar tiempo juntos y nos fuimos de viaje a Suramérica —hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la castaña pero decidió proseguir al ver que lo miraba con desconcierto —mis padres no sabían de lo nuestro porque tú me pediste tiempo para buscar la mejor manera de contarles, sin embargo, mi tía sospechaba algo y decidió seguirnos.

Hermione permanecía en silencio, tratando de encajar cada palabra que salía de la boca del rubio.

—Ella siempre ha sido una prejuiciosa, aún más que mis padres y al ver que efectivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas y que tú habías sido mi elección, aprovechó un momento en que te dejé sola para meterse en nuestra habitación y torturarte.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza al tiempo que sus piernas se aflojaron notablemente.

—Cuando llegué, estabas retorciéndote en el piso por el cruciatus que acababa de lanzarte, mientras tu nariz empezaba a sangrar y aunque le lancé un hechizo potente, escapó, —Draco se fijó en la expresión de Hermione que pasaba de la incredulidad al temor —luego de eso estuviste interna en San Mungo por tres semanas.

—Mientes —contestó ella muy bajo.

—Desde entonces, Potter y Weasley me han impedido verte, aun cuando intenté por todos los medios acceder a ti.

—¡Mientes! —gritó la castaña sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía, empezando a ahogarla igual que todas las veces que se sentía ansiosa. Malfoy debía estar mintiendo porque de otra forma ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada de eso?

—¡Todo fue mi culpa Hermione, pero yo te amo y no me resignare a perderte jamás! —la voz del rubio denotaba urgencia y aun cuando moría por abrazarla decidió mantenerse a distancia de ella.

La cabeza de la castaña amenazaba con estallar ante todo lo que acababa de revelarle Malfoy, su antiguo y acérrimo enemigo que como un cordero asustado la miraba esperando una respuesta.

—¡Mientes! —volvió a gritarle justo antes de caer de rodillas sobre la hierba empapada sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

—¡Es la verdad! —gritó el rubio —Y no sabes lo culpable que me siento de que esa loca te haya dañado de esta manera.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —repitió antes de que un pitido se instalara en sus oídos, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta terminar por sumirla en una oscuridad momentánea que empezó a llenarse de imágenes que como ráfaga la aturdieron sobreponiéndose una a la otra.

 _Allí estaba ella, en la habitación de un hotel en una isla Colombiana, esperando por Draco que había ido a conseguir algo para aplicarle en la piel que le ardía debido a la insolación, cuando una mujer de arremolinado cabello y ojos penetrantemente negros la abordó._

— _¡Al fin solas asquerosa impura!_ — _la bruja la miraba fijamente paseando la lengua por sus afilados y sucios dientes._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la castaña sorprendida, llevándose una mano al bolsillo para percibir que su varita no estaba._

— _Vengo a enseñarte modales —la bruja sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente a Hermione que aun desarmada no se mostró amedrentada —y a hacerte entender tu grave error al haberte involucrado con un sangre pura como Draco._

 _De inmediato y antes de darle tiempo de pensar, Bellatrix conjuró un cruciatus que terminó por arrojar a Hermione en el suelo y hacer que se retorciera desesperada._

 _El dolor era insoportable, igual que si le rasgaran las entrañas al tiempo que millones de agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo, haciendo que lo único que lograra percibir además del dolor fuera la risa maquiavélica de la bruja que disfrutaba con cada gemido de la chica mientras ella solo deseaba morir._

 _Fueron tan solo minutos, pero para Hermione fue ver pasar su vida en cámara lenta. Ni siquiera pudo distinguir cuantos hechizos le lanzó luego de ese, pero lo que sí pudo notar fue su mirada triunfal al apuntarle con la varita una última vez._

— _Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a acercarte a Draco, sangre sucia ¡Avada K…_

— _¡Septumsempra! —la voz de Draco y su posición de combate frente a Bellatrix fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse._

Ahora entendía.

Entendía la razón de sus terrores nocturnos y de los ataques de ansiedad que no la abandonaban.

Las tres semanas en San Mungo estuvieron cargadas de réplicas de la tortura, en las cuales sus amigos no permitieron que Draco se le acercara porque decían que él tenía la culpa de haberla puesto en peligro de muerte y luego de eso no hubo nada más.

 _¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?_

Ahí sobre la hierba mojada aun de rodillas lloró y no solo por lo que tuvo que padecer sino también por haber olvidado cuanto adoraba a ese rubio engreído que la había hecho amar de verdad por primera vez y que incluso días antes de viajar a Suramérica le había pedido que fuera su esposa.

—¿Cómo es que lo olvide? —dijo aun sin levantar el rostro pero Draco ya estaba a su lado tratando de darle calor.

—Los medimagos dijeron que lo mejor era obliviarte para que no sufrieras réplicas de la tortura —la voz del rubio era condescendiente igual que su rostro que empapado por la lluvia parecía lloroso.

Hermione lo miró y aun cansada como se sentía, levantó una de sus manos que temblaba y la posó sobre el rostro pálido de Malfoy mientras débilmente le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vamos a hablar de esto a un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos? —le dijo antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

* * *

Una mano le acariciaba suavemente el cabello mientras la respiración acompasada, hacía relajar la suya como tantas veces en el pasado.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que de nuevo se encontraba en la cama de sábanas verdes pero esta vez pudo reconocerla y recordar que ese era el lugar secreto de ambos, en el que habían pasado tantos momentos maravillosos y llenos de amor y el cual habían decorado con los colores de las que fueran sus casas en Hogwarts.

Sonriendo acarició las facciones afiladas de Draco que con ahínco pasaba los dedos por sus rizos castaños.

—Un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos —le dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Un buen lugar para volver a empezar —le contestó antes de atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo con la pasión que ahora recordaba siempre había sentido por el que fuera el amor de su vida y quien sería en un futuro no muy lejano su esposo.

Su esposo, por encima de cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

¡Como amo escribir Dramiones!


	4. El tiempo no es la cura

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Canción: Time isn't healing – Tom Felton.

* * *

 **HISTORIAS EN CANCIONES**

 **IV. El tiempo no es la cura**

' _Cause time isn't healing…_

 _I'm getting sick of staring at my ceiling._

 _And I – I can't help the way I feel about you._

Su mirada fija en el techo, las manos entrelazadas en el abdomen y un dolor albergado en todo el centro del pecho.

Las cortinas verde esmeralda aún permanecían cerradas y no le permitían saber si pasaban de las diez de la mañana o si en cambio ya había empezado a anochecer otra vez. Llevaba horas recostado en la misma posición. Sin dormir, sin estar despierto, respirando el aroma de la decadencia y la autocompasión y contemplando las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero sin embargo, era consciente de ese era el día que había temido tanto. Sabía que eso lo lastimaba, lo destrozaba por dentro, pero el orgullo que le habían inculcado mientras crecía, le servía como refugio para protegerse de la realidad de la que no quería hacerse partícipe.

Sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, una botella de whiskey de fuego medio vacía, trataba de ocultar el ejemplar del Profeta que había leído meses atrás y el cual mostraba en primera plana, una fotografía mágica de una chica de cabello castaño y un pelirrojo que sonreían felices y orgullosos al anunciar el que de seguro sería el matrimonio más esperado de los últimos tiempos.

 _Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, personajes claves en la caída de Voldemort, forjaron su historia en el seno de la guerra y ahora, luego de tanta tribulación, por fin consiguen estar juntos, sellando para siempre una alianza que demuestra al mundo entero el poder del amor._

Sabía que aquellas palabras eran de Rita Skeeter, pero no pudo evitar que le golpearan el alma como un látigo con púas, porque aunque los ojos de la Hermione de la foto parecían decir otra cosa, su sonrisa y el anillo sobre su dedo eran aún más contundentes.

 _¿En qué momento su vida se le fue de las manos?_

Tenía todo lo que cualquiera podía desear en sus circunstancias. Dinero, conexiones, e incluso había obtenido la absolución por los que fueran sus delitos en el pasado, quedando limpio una vez más y sin embargo, estaba vacío.

Falto de sentido.

Cansado de respirar el mismo aire todos los días porque cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que lo hacía feliz era aquello que estaba prohibido, decidió escuchar al prejuicio, a la voz de su padre que aún lo atormentaba y acalló a su corazón que intentaba demostrarle que la sangre que corría por sus venas, pura o no, se helaba igual con solo verla.

Ella supo que la amaba.

Se lo había dicho, se lo había hecho saber con cada insulto, con cada ofensa y cada mirada cargada de odio que le había dedicado durante todos esos años. Nadie podía culparlo, esa era la manera de amar que le habían enseñado. Una que era egoísta, una que no le permitía mostrarse débil, una que se alimentaba de envidia y de rencor pero que bajo toda la hostilidad escondía admiración.

 _¿Habría funcionado?_

Era consciente de que tal vez nunca lo sabría y tendría que conformarse con tenerla en sus sueños, donde el tiempo pasaba lento y el tic tac del reloj siempre estaba a su favor. Allí no tenía que dejarla ir, ni se preocupaba tampoco por lastimarla, porque en ese lugar que le pertenecía a ambos, tenía libertad y no debía luchar por evitar lo que sentía por ella.

Dicen que el tiempo es un gran sanador, pero nadie mejor que Draco Malfoy podía testificar lo falso de aquella afirmación.

Después de vivir siete años tras la sombra de su linaje, tras esa herencia que lo llevó por una senda equivocada, alejándolo cada día de ella, de su amada enemiga, de su perdición, no hay nadie mejor que él para decir que el tiempo no es la cura para nada y que en cambio alimenta el sentimiento y da espacio a la idealización de un mundo perfecto, uno que no existe, pero en el cual estaría gustoso de poder vivir.

Con ella.

Pero ya no importaba lo que pudo ser.

Ahora ella estaría bien y a esa hora, cualquiera que fuera, tal vez iría camino de un altar, rodeada de sus amigos, con un hermoso vestido blanco y su indomable cabello castaño adornado con flores, dando pasos hacia un futuro prometedor.

Uno donde él no tenía cabida.

Debería estar dormido y no poder despertar jamás. Debería levantarse, caminar y buscar su propio horizonte. Pero ni dormido ni despierto habría consuelo para él, no sin ella a su lado, no sin la posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo y volver al día que la vio por primera vez, al primer momento en que la ofendió, a la primera vez que la hizo llorar y poder cambiarlo absolutamente todo.

 _¿Cómo te convences de seguir adelante cuando sabes que tu desdicha es solamente tu culpa?_

Si tan solo hubiera dejado de escuchar a su padre, si la hubiera amado de verdad y no como le enseñaron, si le hubiera contado que la envidiaba por ser brillante pero que era capaz de aceptar que era mejor que él en todo, tal vez ella lo habría mirado distinto aquella vez en la Sala de Menesteres cuando el fuego se propagaba y quizás, solo quizás, hubiera tomado su mano cuando le pidió que huyera con él luego de la batalla.

Pero esa no era ella. Ella era valiente, compasiva. Era buena. Todo lo contrario de él.

Y no podía pretender arrastrarla consigo hasta la oscuridad en la que de seguro habría convertido su vida. Ella debía ser feliz y aunque le costara aceptarlo, eso era algo que él no podía darle, no de la manera que merecía.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que escuchó con claridad el _pop_ que anunciaba que ya no estaba solo.

—Amo Draco —el pequeño elfo hizo una reverencia al rubio que no apartó la vista del techo— alguien lo busca.

—No estoy para nadie —contestó aun sin fijarse en la criatura.

—¿Ni siquiera para mí? —Una voz proveniente de la puerta abierta lo sobresaltó y lo obligó a asegurarse de que sus sentidos no lo engañaban.

De inmediato sus ojos se posaron sobre la hermosa figura cuya voz conocía tan bien, haciendo que el corazón amenazara con salir de su pecho cuando pudo ver a Hermione Granger con sus largos rizos castaños adornados de flores, como había previsto y su vestido blanco de novia, parada justo a unos pasos de él.

Era más bella en persona de lo que lo era en sus sueños.

Se miraron largo rato, como si fueran criaturas extrañas y a la vez fascinantes de las que no hay que perder detalle alguno y por ello ninguno de los dos se percató de que el elfo ya no estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí Granger o debo decir Weasley? ¿No deberías estar en tu boda?—el veneno que brotó de su boca lo lastimó mucho más a él.

—Eso fue hace algunas horas —contestó ella y el dolor que Draco sintió fue solo equiparable con el _sectumsempra_ que le lanzó Harry Potter aquella vez en el baño de Myrtle la llorona— ...Y soy Granger —agregó ella—, aun.

—¿Qué has dicho? — sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi sintió que salían de sus orbes. En cuestión de segundos su pecho albergó un nuevo sentimiento. Confusión.

—Creo que escuchaste bien —ella le demostró que también podía ser insolente.

 _¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que no se había casado? Debía estar soñando._

—¡Vaya, vaya! la buena Hermione Granger plantó al pobretón —estaba siendo un imbécil, pero esa era su naturaleza— eso sí que es una noticia digna del Profeta —se mofó.

—No he venido para que te burles de Ron —lo encaró con gesto reprobatorio.

—Entonces ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

—Necesito decirte algo —ella pareció nerviosa porque desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Te escucho —tras su máscara de hielo, Draco se sentía igual que ella, aunque no por eso dejaba de mirarla.

Tan hermosa, tan inmaculada e inalcanzable en su vestido blanco.

—Ron es un hombre maravilloso… —empezó.

—¿Viniste a hablar de la comadreja? —la interrumpió— porque no es algo que me apetezca ahora mismo.

—¡Déjame terminar! —exclamó molesta mientras el rubio puso sus ojos en blanco— Ron es un hombre maravilloso y bueno, es en definitiva todo lo que una mujer puede necesitar, pero... —ahora ella misma se interrumpió como tomando aliento.

—¿Pero? —Draco bajó la guardia y ya no le importó mostrarse impaciente. Necesitaba escuchar aquello, aunque fuera consciente de que no era lo más sensato.

—No podía casarme con él —lo miró fijamente y el choque entre avellana y gris emitió destellos luminosos— ...no si mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Una cortina de emociones perfectamente perceptible, se extendió entre los dos durante un pequeño instante que fue suficiente para que los anhelos de Draco palpitaran en su pecho otra vez e igual que un potente hechizo, las palabras de Hermione penetraron en lo profundo de su ser y le dieron una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo volver a sentirse tan vivo como nunca.

Entonces, justo antes de que fuera consciente incluso de si mismo, se levantó de la cama y la tomó de la cintura, apresando sus labios con violencia, dejándose inundar por el aroma de las flores que la adornaban, mientras ella le respondía con el mismo ímpetu.

—Eres una tonta Granger —dijo sobre sus labios, jadeante— debiste casarte con Weasley.

—Lo sé —contestó ella metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa maltrecha del rubio y acariciando su espalda, anticipando lo que estaba por suceder.

No hubo más palabras.

Sus labios entrelazados y sus manos hablaron por si solos y los obligaron a amarse con urgencia. Con necesidad de poseerse completamente el uno al otro.

Como si el mundo aún estuviera en guerra y no hubiera un día más.

Perdiendo de nuevo la noción de todo, fundiendo sus cuerpos entre besos y lágrimas que los desgarraron y volvieron a unir sus pedazos, mientras solo fueron conscientes de los dos y olvidaron por completo el vestido blanco, la fotografía mágica del periódico y la botella medio vacía de whiskey de fuego, que ya no significarían jamás lo mismo.

Igual que ellos.

Porque el tiempo no es la cura y solo posterga lo que parece ser inevitable.

* * *

¡Hola!

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer todos los reviews que han dejado en esta historia y todas las apreciaciones y críticas que me han hecho. Ha sido grato para mí, ver que hay tan variadas opiniones de mi trabajo y que si bien, a veces soy un poco cursi y azucarada —porque así soy yo— se han tomado el tiempo de leer.

Un abrazo.

Gizz


	5. Contigo en medio

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Canción: Middle – DJ Snake feat Bipolar Sunshine.

* * *

 **HISTORIAS EN CANCIONES**

 **V. Contigo en medio**

 _I hope that I can turn back the time_ _  
_ _to make it all alright, all alright for us_ _  
_ _I'll promise to build a new world for us two_ _  
_ _with you in the middle…_

Draco golpea la mesa con su puño cerrado mientras maldice por tercera vez. A su lado, Blaise Zabini lo observa con una sonrisa poco disimulada, al tiempo que Theodore Nott suelta un hondo suspiro de «aquí vamos de nuevo».

Aquello se ha vuelto prácticamente una rutina entre los tres desde el momento en que Draco por fin aceptara que se está volviendo loco de ira, al enterarse de que Hermione Granger —la comelibros y sabelotodo insufrible más grande de todo el planeta—, está saliendo con Ron Weasley.

Pero aquello es su culpa y sus amigos se encargan de recordárselo a cada instante haciendo que se cabree aún más. Los Slytherin pueden ser un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponen y sus amigos particularmente, son los campeones mundiales en eso.

—¿Así que, la comadreja eh? —lanza Blaise, recostando la cabeza en sus manos sobre el enorme espaldar del sofá de la sala común de las serpientes. Se nota que está disfrutando enormemente de fastidiar a Draco—, al menos no es Potter.

El rubio dirige una mirada asesina a su amigo, la cual sólo logra divertirlo aún más.

—Tienes que aceptar que en serio pudo ser peor —dice Theo y Draco también lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vamos Draco —agrega el moreno—, no podías esperar que Granger se lanzara a tus brazos de buenas a primeras, y como si hubiera estado esperando por tu declaración desde siempre.

—Además —espeta Theo—, es solamente tu culpa que ella te odie así.

—Muchas gracias —exclama el rubio con sarcasmo—, son los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener.

Blaise hace una reverencia mientras Theo sonriendo, niega con la cabeza.

—Pero están equivocados —asegura—, Granger no me odia. Sólo está… algo confundida.

El moreno suelta una sonora carcajada que hace que Draco se encolerice.

—¡Vaya manera de demostrarlo!

—Deberías aceptar tu derrota y ya —le dice Theo y Draco pone los ojos en blanco—, es bastante patético que estés por todos lados persiguiéndola y rogándole que esté contigo —remata.

—¡QUE YO NO LA ESTOY PERSIGUIENDO Y MUCHO MENOS ROGÁNDOLE QUE ESTÉ CONMIGO! —grita Draco y sus amigos ríen a costillas suyas—, sólo quiero hablar con ella —declara con poco más calmado.

Sólo un poco.

—Lo cual por supuesto no es lo mismo.

Ambos chicos sonríen mientras el rubio reniega por lo bajo.

* * *

—¿Por qué le dijiste semejante mentira a Malfoy? —pregunta Ginny sentándose sobre la cama de Hermione—. Pudiste haber elegido a cualquier otro candidato y precisamente decidiste decir que sales con mi hermano. Estás loca.

—Por supuesto que no lo estoy, es más creo que hice lo correcto —responde la castaña con satisfacción—, si le hubiera dicho que salía con cualquier otro, no se lo hubiera tragado, pero sé que recuerda que estuve algo prendada de tu hermano en el pasado.

—Tú lo has dicho —agrega la pelirroja—, pero creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle y es el hecho de que Ron no sabe que «sale contigo». Estoy segura de que meterá la pata en cualquier momento.

—Pero Malfoy se lo creyó y eso es lo que importa—responde la castaña—. Ya pensaré en algo para hacer que todo salga como quiero.

—Créeme, no tardará en enterarse de que le mentiste, así que date prisa con tu plan. Cualquiera notaría que tú y Ron son como el aceite y el agua.

—Eso no va a suceder —sentencia Hermione—, y más tarde que temprano Draco Malfoy aprenderá una lección que no olvidará.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco.

—No entiendo por qué complicas tanto las cosas —le dice—, ambas sabemos que Malfoy te gusta desde hace mucho y no veo la razón para que desaproveches esta oportunidad.

—Creo que olvidas todas las molestias que me causó en el pasado y todas las veces que me llamó «pelo de escoba» o «dientes de castor» y peor aún, las otras tantas en que me dijo «sangresucia» —le recuerda—. Malfoy ha sido un idiota toda su vida y yo me voy a encargar de que aprenda a la perfección cómo debe tratar a una chica.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado que los chicos molestan a las chicas que les gustan? No puedes culpar al pobre por el padre que le tocó tener.

—Eso es tan cliché, Ginny.

—Pero también muy cierto.

—Como sea —zanja Hermione—, estoy lista para iniciar con el plan.

—Ojalá estés segura de lo que haces.

* * *

La clase de adivinación es una de las más odiadas por Hermione.

Cada vez que tiene que asistir a ella, siente como si tuviera que soportar la tortura más grande de la historia. Trelawney la ha hecho pasar unos cuantos ridículos en el pasado y por ello es su maestra menos predilecta, sin embargo, es necesario que curse la asignatura, de modo que lo único que puede hacer es relajarse y tratar de disfrutarlo —como si eso fuera posible.

Pero en lo malo hay una ventaja y es el hecho de que al ser compartida con Slytherin, le da la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan.

—Espérame Ronald —le pide Hermione, tomándolo del brazo.

El pelirrojo la mira extrañado.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunta viendo a todos lados en busca de una respuesta. La castaña sin duda está actuado de una manera muy rara.

—¿A mí? Para nada —contesta y lo hala para que entren en el aula—. Vamos que ya va a iniciar.

Dentro del lugar, en la parte más elevada del aula se puede observar a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini sentados uno a cada lado de Draco Malfoy, cuya mirada gris está clavada en la recién llegada y en su acompañante.

—Deja de mirarla —le dice Blaise por lo bajo—, pareces un acosador.

—Da un poco de miedo ¿sabes? —agrega Theo sonriendo.

—Déjenme en paz —gruñe el rubio entre dientes.

Y mientras tanto, un apurado Harry llega corriendo a la entrada del aula, con sus mejillas coloradas y su respiración agitada.

—¿De qué me perdí? —les pregunta a Ron y a Hermione, tratando de normalizar su respiración al tiempo que dirige una mirada de asombro al brazo de su amigo agarrado por el de la chica.

—De nada en realidad—responde la castaña, ignorando las miradas de sus amigos que contrariados se ven el uno al otro—, aún no inicia la clase, así que tomemos nuestros lugares.

Y los tres se mueven de inmediato.

Por su parte, Draco no ha apartado los ojos de la castaña que literalmente va colgada del brazo de Ron Weasley.

—Draco, deja de apretar la mandíbula que se te va a desencajar —le aconseja Theo pero el rubio lo ignora.

—Deberíamos inmortalizar este momento como el día en que Draco Malfoy sintió celos de la comadreja —agrega Blaise de manera teatral.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! Y menos de ese pobretón.

—Claro que no, mi querido amigo —se burla el moreno—, tú solamente estás expresando ligeramente tu desaprobación.

—Para el día de hoy trabajaremos en la adivinación por medio de la lectura de la mano —anuncia Trelawney, levantando la vista al auditorio—. Deberán leer las líneas en la palma de su compañero y tratar de adivinar su suerte, para lo cual trabajarán en parejas.

—¿Trabajamos juntos? —le pregunta Hermione al pelirrojo, quien no cabe del asombro.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que trabaje contigo? —le dice él con suspicacia—, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hermione Granger?

—Creo que trabajaré con Neville —anuncia Harry, moviéndose cerca del chico.

—En serio, Hermione, ¿Estás bien? —insiste Ron.

—Deja de preguntar tonterías y pongámonos a trabajar —lo apura, sintiendo los ojos de plata de Malfoy sobre su espalda.

* * *

—¡Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley! —escupe una furiosa Hermione al salir del aula de adivinación—, ¡Te dije que la línea que cruza el centro es la de la sabiduría, no la de la vida!

—¡Eso no fue lo que me dijiste!

—¡Debí trabajar sola!

—¡Pues yo no te pedí que trabajaras conmigo!

—¡No hubieras podido conseguir una mejor pareja que yo!

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —pregunta Ron a Harry que está cerca de él—, parece que se ha vuelto loca.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Nada!

A lo lejos, una sonrisa maliciosa cruza por el rostro del rubio que divertido, observa la escena hasta doblar la esquina.

* * *

Hermione se dirige hacia la biblioteca cuando siente que una mano atrapa su muñeca.

—Deja de hacer eso Granger.

—¿De hacer qué? —pregunta ella volviéndose hacia él— ¡suéltame!

—Claro que lo sabes —contesta el rubio—, te la has pasado ignorándome todo el tiempo y te has inventado esa estúpida mentira de que estás saliendo con Weasley, cuando ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que no lo es?

—Lo he visto con mis propios ojos —asegura—, entre ustedes no hay más que peleas.

—Pues deberías usar anteojos.

Draco se acerca a ella, haciendo que la chica retroceda un poco.

—¿Por qué haces esto más difícil? —le pregunta con sinceridad.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hacerte la tonta y pretender que no te das cuenta de nada.

—¿Que yo me hago la tonta? —contesta la castaña con indignación—. Tal vez el tonto eres tú porque pretendes que yo haga quien sabe qué cosas, cuando no has hecho más que insinuaciones de nada en concreto.

—Granger —pronuncia casi en un susurro—, yo sé que he sido un idiota.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta ella con sarcasmo al tiempo que retrocede un poco.

—Y sé que te he dicho cosas desagradables que te han provocado malestar, pero te aseguro que mi intención no ha sido hacerte pasar por esto.

—Supongo que no, pero de intenciones está hecho el mundo ¿y que crees? Con eso no se soluciona absolutamente nada.

Draco la mira con intensidad y es inevitable que ella lo vea de la misma forma.

—Lo sé y por eso confío en que podré devolver el tiempo para hacerlo bien por nosotros.

—¿Crees que puede existir un «nosotro»s? Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

—Creo que puede, si me dejas.

Draco parece percibir la duda en el rostro de la chica, y aprovecha el momento para acortar aún más la distancia y tomarla de la mano.

—Te prometo que construiré un mundo nuevo para nosotros dos, contigo en el medio —le dice—, tú serás el centro de todo.

Hermione no puede soportarlo más y suelta una carcajada.

—¿Y entonces, devolverás el tiempo? —pregunta tratando de dejar de reír— ¿Acaso tienes un giratiempos?

—¿Qué? —Draco parece confundido.

—Pues dijiste, y cito: «confío en que podré devolver el tiempo para hacerlo bien por nosotros».

—Así es.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y Draco se relaja un poco.

—¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo?

—Soy un Malfoy —contesta sonriendo ladinamente—, puedo hacer lo que sea, y lo haré por ti.

La castaña vuelve a reír, mientras Draco frunce el ceño. ¿Acaso ella se burla de él?

—¡Entonces, al fin lo dijiste!

—¿Decir qué?

—Que me amas.

—Yo no dije eso en ningún momento.

—Claro que lo hiciste, o al menos lo diste a entender.

Hermione lo mira traviesa.

—Bueno, tal vez podría decir algo así, si tú me motivaras —dice acercándola a él para besarla.

—Y yo podría motivarte si te lo merecieras —contesta ella escabulléndose entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué

Voltea a verlo sonriendo, y antes de marcharse le dice:

—Conquístame.

* * *

No ha salido como esperaba en realidad, pero estoy sobre el tiempo y ya no he tenido más espacio para escribir algo nuevo XD.

Muchas gracias por leer y por haber votado por mí en el reto pasado.

¡Los amo!

Gizz.


End file.
